


Running from the Claw

by Giulietta



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Needs a Hug, Attempt at Humor, Awkward Nino Lahiffe, Cold Weather, Confused Alya Césaire, Domestic Fluff, Dry Humping, Forgiveness, Friendship/Love, Gen, Guardian Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Hormones, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Identity Reveal, Kissing, Kwami Swap, Kwamis Are Gods, Light-Hearted, Literal Sleeping Together, Living Together, Major Character Injury, Miraculous Side Effects, Nino Lahiffe Knows, No Sex, Plagg Cares (Miraculous Ladybug), Protective Gabriel, Protective Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug), Runaway Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Slice of Life, Superheroes, Supportive Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug), Tags Contain Spoilers, Teasing, Teenagers, Tikki Loves Cookies (Miraculous Ladybug)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24520549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulietta/pseuds/Giulietta
Summary: With Lady Noire's identity exposed in a rainy day, Plagg makes it his responsibility to get her out of there.It seems the only way Marinette can get her ordinary life back is if she hunts down Hawkmoth and brings him to justice.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth & Nathalie Sancoeur, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Plagg, Plagg & Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug)
Comments: 38
Kudos: 133





	1. Escaping mew

**Author's Note:**

> After Miracle Queen for more angst.
> 
> Oh right. Also... Chapter 12 of - [**Reveal Accidents**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24233569)

When Plagg got Marinette Dupain-Cheng as a chosen, he really thought the guardian goofed up. Pigtails reminded him so much of Tikki, but way more _human_. Almost getting shipped off to another human, Plagg isn't sure if he should be happy or not when the baker girl took him back because he was darn ready to find another chosen to replace the woman. Nevertheless, Marinette does live in a bakery making the best bread. Bread and cheese always go hand in hand, starting a wonderful relationship during the eighteenth century. Since he's in France, cheese can be found anywhere.

He taught Marinette the basics for every black cat: **Protect the Ladybug, don't kill anything and anyone which you'll regret, cataclysm is for emergencies only, swoosh baton to show dominance, distraction and crammer extraordinaire, listen and support the ladybug at all times**. That's the most they can do. Black cats don't do much in times of peace. It's why he's lazy most of the time.

**However**

"..." The Black cat stood up, staring at the akuma and amok trudging towards them.

_Sometimes..._

~~Borderline suicidal?~~

His chosen tends to be a bit reckless.

~~The hero who dies valiantly tries to save someone.~~

_Sometimes..._

Scanning the destroyed area, the miraculous holder steadied their breathing. The injuries close up in the superhero attire as if nothing happened few minutes prior.

Lady Noire used up all her lives during those bad days.

Lady Noire grabbed the cat baton, twirling it for a while before smacking it in the air. She points the weapon at the akumatized villain. The baton has shifted into a gun.

_"Sorry for this, Nooroo."_ Lady Noire(?) whispered, pressing her finger onto the trigger. _"But with the guardian gone, maybe it's time I do it my way."_

_For his kitten to question her logic..._

"Are you really going to shoot me?" The _human_ sneered, unaware a god has possessed the vessel. _Maybe it's about time he acted._

" _Let's find **out.**_ " Lady Noire(?) smiled, wide enough to look like a cheshire cat.

**Today is a rainy day -** The weather Marinette met her soulmate. _The weather her soulmate rejected her for someone else._

_" **Cataclysm.** "_ Plagg pressed the trigger. He watched his magic escape him. A ball of destructive energy rushing, piercing the human's chest. The kwami swore not to make his weapons close to those human warfare, but the emotions piling up his chosen's chest is enough to cause an upgrade.

'Tikki is going to hate me.' Plagg lowered the gun, watching the _human_ scream and cry.

'A pain that grows with each nanosecond...' Plagg points at the amok next and shoots it straight at the face. The robot explodes into blue feathers and black ash, leaving behind a broken toy on the road.

...

" _Hawkmoth. When we find you, you're next._ " Plagg turns around, walking away in the rainy day. The _human starts to vomit blood, convulsing on the floor._

"..." Plagg can feel his control weakening. For someone who's mentally, physically and emotionally exhausted, Marinette is fast to pick herself up. 'I gotta go.'

With a snap of his finger, Plagg removes the cataclysm within the _human_. The _human_ who transmitted the same pain to the one controlling him. _Even if the pain is half of what the pawn receives, Hawkmoth got the message._

"Time to go bread." Plagg whispered, running away from the police who finally decided to act. He shifts the baton back to its original form, extending it and running up the roofs.

'I know you're itching to take control but..' Plagg runs in his chosen's body, heading to one of the bases Wang Fu once had before moving to the massage area. 'Give me a five more minutes, bread!'

*Thud.

"Tsk." After a quick getaway, Plagg jumped right into the apartment, de-transforming inside. The body falls face first onto the floor and the black cat kwami escapes the ring.

"Ah cheese me." Plagg stared at the unconscious and injured bluenette. "I didn't think this through. Bread? You awake?"

"..." Marinette is breathing, her bluebell eyes are partially open but nothing.

"Hmm..." Plagg rubbed his chin, thinking. "A-ha! I remember Master Fu having a medkit here somewhere. Don't die on me breadbun!"

"...K..." Marinette closed her eyes, also exhausted for being possessed by a god. ~~Just gonna close my eyes in a bit.~~


	2. Wanted and Missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not only was he injured by the Black cat kwami, but Gabriel realized something changed in his son.

The video of Lady Noire against the akumatized victim traumatized Paris. Despite the criticism and theories circulating around the web, never have they seen Lady Noire harm an individual. The individual isn't innocent obviously, destroying an entire building containing hundreds of innocent lives. Same individual who got akumatized all because of a measly construction plan error.

> It's more surprising how the black cat 'purified' the akuma... through pain and destruction.
> 
> **Cataclysm** is a psychological, bioweapon. A weapon that tears apart the mind, flesh and (some religious figures say) soul.
> 
> With the prolonged absence of Misterbug...
> 
> Lady Noire finally showed the citizens an alternative to end the magical terrorism.

Gabriel has no time to read further than that, rubbing his chest as he sits in his office.

It's been a week since the Black Cat's kwami paralyzed Nooroo, a week of waiting for the butterfly kwami to recover from the corruption. 'Enough time for the chosen to recover.'

> Marinette Dupain-Cheng.
> 
> A talented upcoming fashion designer who has few friends which Lila Rossi effectively manipulated to distance themselves from.
> 
> A daughter of a baker's family who disapproves of the black cat's reckless deeds, fearful of having teenage girls intervening to help police prevent criminal activities.
> 
> A star pupil who refuses to use her connections now have celebrities coming forth to defend her image.

'Had I known...' Gabriel slumped on his chair. Marinette Dupain-Cheng. The same bluenette who has a crush with his son. He could have obtained the miraculous earlier had he known. No... Even better. He could use the teenager to lure Misterbug out, well-aware of the crimson hero's infatuation towards the black cat. 'A wasted opportunity.'

*knock knock

"What is it?" Gabriel asked, looking up to see his assistant.

Nathalie has been ensuring Adrien stays away from trouble. Gabriel almost thought his son was Misterbug until kwami buster occurred. Nowadays, Gabriel needs to get his son away from trouble. It isn't helpful how he learned of the young model's Lady Noire purchases.

"Gabriel.." Nathalie uses his name and he knew something is wrong. "Adrien has gone missing."

"What are you talking about?" Gabriel stood up. Something is nagging at him. He noticed the signs. Adrien's lack of enthusiasm in the photos, refusal to eat more than what is placed on his plate, rejecting invitations to hang-outs and parties... Gabriel felt the air in his chest leave him. "No."

"Have you notified the security team?!" Gabriel asked, quickly checking his desktop. Adrien left this morning, carrying a huge bag and with no one to stop him. Gabriel cursed to himself, recalling that he and Nathalie was in a meeting. "Where's the head security? Isn't he paying close attention to Adrien?"

"I recall advising you **not** to fire him, but you refused to listen after hearing one of our _associate_ 's advice." Nathalie answered curtly. Gabriel gritted his teeth, pinching the bridge of his nose. He had to listen to a teenage girl for advice. It wasn't like he was ignorant to his son's disdain to Lila Rossi. Gabriel was actually hoping Adrien would get used to his upcoming protege. 'Then this happens.'

[The Ladybug runs off to meet the Black cat.]

"I should've known better." Gabriel can't believe his foolishness. He is a master of emotions, able to sense and manipulate others to do his bidding. _Why then has he not noticed his own blood straying away from him?_ Gabriel asked, aware of the incoming answer. "Why was I notified late?"

"I exhausted all remedies in searching for him before coming to you." Nathalie said what he wished he hadn't expected. That means they've utilized GPS, search parties, private investigators, and contacted nearby associates within Paris. _Adrien couldn't have gone far._ The last and most painful blow his brand will ever need to do is... Post a search poster. If Gabriel does this then Paris will explode in conspiracies. His sales will become unpredictable. The police will try to meddle in with his affairs. 'But Adrien is missing.'

"I can't lose another..." Gabriel has lost Emilie in mind. He can't lose Adrien as well. 'What point will reviving Emilie be if the family is broken?'

"Prepare the announcement." Gabriel turned away to look at the portrait of his wife. He clenched his fist. "Adrien has to come back home."

* * *

**It's raining today**... The same weather he rejected his soulmate. The same weather he found out about her identity.

It took Adrien Agreste a week to prepare. A week to consider whether or not he stays in a cold household, listening to his concerned classmates and living comfortably ~~while his partner is disowned and lost everything she ever known~~.

'Where are you m'lady?' Adrien wore the clothes he bought in a thrift shop, covering most of his features to avoid detection. He's soaking wet, not having enough time to carry an umbrella.

"I can sense them." Tikki whispered, hidden in his jacket. "Turn left!"

Adrien does, carrying a huge bag and a suitcase trolley. He looks like a tourist with his overdressed and stuffy design.

After seeing his partner fight without him, Adrien felt something snap minutes after the cameras lost sign of Lady Noire. Everything turned so... _Cold_. Tikki said that's because Marinette is dying.

_Then one day.._

"♪" Adrien followed the voice singing, having a sense of déjà vu as he scanned the cracks on the walls. A week of deciding what to do next as the Guardian of the Miracle Box as Tikki visits his partner. A week worrying if Marinette will be okay..

_Adrien couldn't take it anymore._

"..." Adrien stopped at a flower shop, a small lovely boutique between two residential buildings. He walked forward, hoping this is the one.

"♪~" A dark-haired woman is humming the tune he played to Lady Noire. A woman with long black hair in a ponytail and wearing a perfectly white sundress contrasting his black coat. He sees bandages over her arms and neck. Adrien steps closer, raising his hand to tap and confirm her existence.

"M'lady?" Adrien whispers, voice cracking from the lack of use. _No one seems to listen to him as he defended his partner. No one cares what he thinks of the matter. So they wouldn't miss him if he were gone. It wouldn't matter to them if Adrien Agreste were to just vanish._

"Misterbug?" Just as soft as ~~his but much lovelier than a chime~~ , the girl turns after he tapped her shoulder. Bluebell eyes meet forest green. Marinette shifts her whole body to face him. Surprised and with an ounce of concern. "Adrien? Why are you here...?!"

*Thunk*

"I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you." Adrien let's go of his items just to hug his partner. He buried his face in her hair, inhaling the familiar scent of pastries. He's shaking, tears finally falling from his eyes. "I'm sorry I can't live without you."

"Marinette. M'lady. I love you. (Adrien admits.) I need you. Let me be with you." Adrien begs, needing her validation. "Don't push me away. Don't do this alone. I'm here. I want to be here for you."

> Ever since he became Misterbug, he gained so much from his partner. He never knew how much he craved these emotions and feelings until she left him.. Marinette/Lady Noire gave it all to him for free. 
> 
> _How could he stay angry at his own partner for hurting civilians? How could he hate his partner for trying to do the right thing? How could he hate someone who made him feel loved?_

"A...drien.." Marinette raised her arms to give him a hug. Seeing Tikki come out to talk to Plagg, Marinette raised one hand to to comb his hair visible from the sombrero. "You..."

The city is silent. It's night time.

It's just him, her and their open flower shop.

"You don't have to say anything, bug." Marinette comforts her tall partner, rubbing his back as he cries. "There's nothing to forgive. You being happy is enough for me."

"But... With the stuff you brought, I'm guessing you ran away.." Marinette purred, trying to calm him down. Adrien is soaking wet and she's so warm.. Adrien doesn't want to let go. _. He finally found her._

"There's only one bed here..." Marinette sighed, taking a step back with how heavy he is. Adrien stood back up, pulling her towards him. Marinette laughter sounded like bells in his ears. "Come on~ We can hug more later. Let's bring your stuff in, give you a bath, change your clothes and talk inside."

"How bad was it?" Plagg asked, floating beside Tikki. Tikki rubbed her cheeks, letting out a loud sigh.

"He's like your kittens." Tikki admitted. "But the lost and lonely type."

"Well my kitten is the aloof responsible one." Plagg stared at Marinette and Adrien giggling over something petty. How this occurred is not strange to both kwamis. "She'd make a good ladybug to be honest."

"I wish I understood why Master Fu switched the miraculouses." Tikki sighed. None of this would have happened if her chosen had more free time, but... Tikki won't regret being there for the lonely boy. 'Maybe that's why the guardian didn't.'


	3. Opurr-tuna-ties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unconventional set-up.

"Adrien..." Marinette whispered, trying to pry Adrien's heavy arms. "Adrien? Wake up."

"He's a cuddle bug, isn't he?" Plagg floated above them, staring down at the tangled limbs. It's only been several hours since Adrien arrived and Marinette couldn't get a shut eye when her partner began thrashing in the bed.

"He's more of a lonely critter." Marinette pushed Adrien's chest, surprised how weak she is to pull away. It was only when Marinette cuddled up to the newcomer that he started to snore... But both Plagg and Marinette knows Marinette loves feeling cold and moving around the bed. Same girl who sometimes finds herself dangling her head off her bed. Marinette glanced at Plagg. "Where's Tikki?"

"Talking with the other kwamis." Plagg shrugged, glancing back at the next room. The flower shop has two floors: business area below and personal area at the top. Master Fu's friend must have close ties with the old man for them to trust Marinette to rent the place. Plagg glanced back at her. "So what's the agenda?"

"First step. Adjust and make rules so Adrien won't be spotted." Marinette pushed Adrien with her body onto his back, now on top of the blonde. She manages to wiggle a bit and sit up on top of him. "Second step. Fix patrols. Sorry Plagg but I don't think Lady Noire should come out any time soon."

"After our last attempt? Reasonable." Plagg sat at the bedside, playing with the on and off switch of the lamp. "How are your wounds?"

"Better." Marinette admitted, trying to stand up but Adrien finally wakes up to hold her down. Marinette chuckled, looking at her groggy bedmate. "Good morning to you, bug."

"Hmm..." Adrien sat up, pulling her close as he pressed his nose on the crook of her neck.

"You didn't mate right?" Plagg raised an eyebrow, staring at the sun child. "Cause I know you didn't, but this guy sure acts like-"

"Plagg. Don't you start." Another voice called out and Marinette looks up to meet Tikki. The ladybug kwami flew to their area, accompanied with Wayzz. "Good morning Adrien. (Tikki nodded at the bluenette.) Noire."

"Come on Tikki. It's only a matter of time before these two perform a love ritual." Plagg snickered and both Marinette and Tikki rolled their eyes. Plagg frowned. "Great. Now it's either there are two Tikkis or two Breads."

"Morning." Adrien finally reboots, leaning on the pillows and walls and refuses to let go of the girl of his dreams. Adrien glances at the kwamis, inquiring. "Is there an akuma?"

"Not yet." Wayzz shook his head. "But this can work to your advantage, new guardian. With Hawkmoth obtaining Master's old notes, I feel this is the right time for you to learn of your duties."

"We also need to choose another miraculous for her to use." Tikki eyed Marinette, concerned. "Although your parents _could_ be worried sick about you and your friends are _partially_ concerned of your disappearance, moving away from them is the right thing to do."

"I call BS on that." Plagg laughed. "On the friends anyways. My kitten's parents are chill as an ice pick, pretending and ignoring her identity reveal."

"They're keeping my accounts, stuff and bank safe from anyone's grubby hands." Marinette chuckled, raising her arm to run her fingers over Adrien's hair. "Had a nice sleep, hot stuff?"

"Best one yet." Adrien confessed, nuzzling his nose against exposed skin. Marinette giggled, finding it ticklish on her shoulder.

"I'm thinking of having Mullo as a replacement." Tikki clicked, smiling at the domestic moment between the runaway teenagers. "No one but Adrien knows who Mullo is, after all."

"Although Sass would be the complementary kwami for the job?" Wayzz glanced at Tikki.

"Wayzz. You know I'm compatible with most of us." Tikki teased. "While Plagg is the choosiest."

"You know what's the best part about my kitten?" Plagg wasn't listening to his fellow kwamis, observing the duo. "You don't need to wear protection or drink birth control. She's sterile until the threat is gone."

"W-what?!" Adrien loosened his grip as the female got off to smack some sense to her kwami.

"Plagg! I told you there's nothing between us anymore!" Marinette is blushing like a peach, trying to catch the mischievous black cat.

"Finally going to get payback for all the **_Just a good friend_** quotes he said on you huh?" Plagg managed to slip through her fingers, laughing. "Great idea!"

"Go eat a sock!" Marinette screeched. Tikki giggled as she went over to Adrien. She sat on his head while Wayzz floats down onto his shoulder.

"Are you sure you won't miss your home?" Tikki asked, looking down at her ladybug. "You can call your friends to tell them you're okay."

"I'm sure they won't mind..." Adrien smiled as he watched Plagg and Marinette run off to the other room. He pulled the blanket off his form, getting out of the bed to start the day. "Besides, I needed a break from everything."

"We can focus more on hunting down the butterfly and peacock miraculous." Tikki hummed as Adrien stood up. "And catch up to some Zs."

"And food." Adrien yawned, stretching his arms. "And give some TLC to M'lady."

"You do know you'll be back at square one." Wayzz spoke to Tikki and understood the current love predicament. "Black cat holders may be faithful to their Ladybugs, but once rejected, tend to move on and pursue other priorities."

"I'll just pray she hasn't moved on entirely.." Adrien knows Marinette moved on from his civilian self when he became paired up with Kagami, but not his alter-ego Misterbug. They were two peas-in-a-pod. Adrien cannot and will not move on from her.

Walking out of the bedroom, Adrien enters the hallway and turns to the stairway. He can hear the laughter of the duo downstairs. They're probably cooking or setting up breakfast. Adrien smiles, heading down to see them..

"It seems we're going to be the guardians for these two for the time being." Wayzz chuckled.

"Welcome to our lives." Tikki got off his head, heading to the cookies. "Is this homemade? It smells so good~"

"Yup. Dig in." Plagg munched on his cheese bread, looking at Adrien. "What are you standing there for? Sit down and eat. You're a growing hormonal human for crying out loud."

"Plagg. I swear if you start _the talk_ of the bastardized version of the birds and the bees again.." Tikki threatened and Plagg scooted closer to his kitten, wide-eyed at such a warning.

"N-no~! Here? Pfft. I wpudl never." Plagg munched on his bread to sound incoherent and to change the subject. "Man! This taste good!""

"It may not be as good as my parent's croissant but it's good enough." Marinette offered a platter of heated croissants on the table. She smiled when Adrien sat down. "You better eat a lot. Who knows when you'll come back to that strict diet of yours-"

"If this is what _home_ is, I'll follow you 'til the ends of the world." Adrien grabbed his croissant, grateful and warm inside at the company and the food. Had the blonde looked up, Adrien would have noticed the faint trace of pink on the bluenette's face.


	4. Picking up the pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nino tries to fill in the void.

Something changed when Marinette got revealed as Lady Noire and consequently ran into hiding.

Nino felt it. It wasn't good. It didn't sound good.

**None of it is good.**

Pulling his headphones over his ears, Nino tried to block the negativities outside the street. Everytime someone talks about Lady Noire, Nino now sees this as an attack to his friend Marinette. _That felt wrong_. He couldn't talk back. How can he when he actually never knew who Marinette really was?

_A mismatch._

A problem he can't fix because he doesn't know everything then there are those adults who pretend they do know with their one-track mindset.

The class pretended everything was fine, even with Marinette's absence. No one wanted to associate with Marinette because of the bad reputation she has with the public. What happened then was the constant chatter of insults, accumulating gossip on what Marinette might/might not have done..

... Nino couldn't find it himself to talk back. He never knew who Marinette was. Had he known, he would have realized who she is. Marinette as Lady Noire? How could anyone think these two girls are the same person?

This is still Marinette though? The nice and helpful dudette who helped everyone...

_Just like that._

~~_Everyone forgot what she's done for them._ ~~

"..." Nino doesn't know if he's scared to speak up or too astounded he knew everything about the bluenette as a lie. **Two contrasting personalities, one person.** He wished he knew what to say. He thought he became a better person this year, but in the end... He's back to square one.

The only difference from last two years and now is that he's sitting at the front. He can't hide from expectant gazes. He simply exists like an extra in a movie.

_" **Maybe you're right..** " Alya admitted, sitting beside Lila who talked of things that may or may not be true. ~~Nino doesn't know anymore.~~_

Even Alya lost her stance on Marinette and she's Marinette's BFF. Alya who helped Marinette realize her crush and eventually the same one who helped the bluenette move on from Adrien...

Does that mean Alya and Marinette aren't best friends after all? Best friends stand up for each other, help each other when times are bad.

_But even Marinette's parents gave up on her._

Nino turns the volume higher, needing more time to get used to the new norm. This is too much. The world is being ridiculous again.

Adults are hating a teen for crying out loud. What if that were him? _What if he was in her shoes? ~~Would he still be able to keep fighting against Hawkmoth?~~_

Surely no one would mind. His parents knows his tendencies. Heck. He's sure his cousin could vouch for him.

Unfortunately, he can't.

Nino can't skip class. He can't shut himself from reality because Adrien needs him.

Oh god. Nino doesn't even know when was the last time his friend slept. Marinette is Adrien's third friend and this happened.

Adrien even rejected her and thank the lord he already moved on from Lady Noire to date Kagami.

 _Just imagine if he still loves Lady Noire?_ Nino doesn't want to think about it. It's pretty bad.

* * *

"Hey Nino."

"Oh what's up Al?" Nino turned slightly, sitting inside the AVR. _How Alya managed to find him, Nino will never know but what's done is done._ He lowers his headphones, smiling back at his girlfriend. "Something up?"

"Why aren't you with us?" Alya reached his side, sitting beside him.

"Chilling." Nino shrugged, looking back at the blank screen. Alya looks at the screen as well. Nino continued. "I like being by myself, listening to jazz."

"Nice hangout." Alya agreed.

...

"..." Nino couldn't put on his headphones back in place. He knows Alya comes to him for a reason. She always has plans and she isn't the type of girl to say nothing.

"Lila said you're the last person Marinette spoke to." Alya admitted and Nino slowly turned to Alya.

"Did she hear what we were talking about?" Nino remembers it was a rainy day when him and Marinette met up. Marinette was helping him choose a theme for this coming winter. Marinette was wearing a Autumn themed attire, being the fashionista she was.

"You know Lila..." Alya sighed, staring up the ceiling. "She's... Biased when it comes to _her_."

"Who knows? Maybe she's right." Nino doesn't know the truth anymore. The best thing to do is listen to everything and sort it out. That's how Marinette does things.

"She said she planned on running away. That she felt neglected at school and her parents aren't even minding her anymore..." Alya whispered and Nino shook his head.

"Nah man. Marinette loves her parents and she definitely doesn't mind us hanging out with Lila." Nino reassured the reporter. If that's what she was sulking about then he might as well talk about what he and Marinette contemplated on that rainy day.

"We were just chatting about the next song list for the school radio, talking about how underrated but damn classy some of the winter songs are gonna be." Nino chuckled at the memory. _It felt like this happened yesterday._ Nino leaned on his chair. "If Mari were here, she'd nag me to choose the rainbow cat song."

Rainbow cat?" Alya raised an eyebrow. "You mean the Nyan cat song?"

"No difference..." Nino rolled his eyes. He took a deep breath and exhaled. "Then it started raining and Marinette pulled out Adrien's umbrella. We kinda jokes about how cheesy she was for still holding it with her so..."

"You know? I offered M that I'll give it back to him." Nino remembered the hesitation in Marinette's eyes. "I mean sure Adrien looks like he has a ton of umbrellas at home but, this is the same guy who gets fetched daily. Pretty sure he doesn't have his own umbrella."

"So did you give it back?" Alya wondered.

"Hmmm. Nope." Nino couldn't tell his friend off for being too sentimental over the parasol. "M still has it with her. She's clingy that way, not like it's not okay or anything.."

I'm betting she brought it with her even when she ran away." Nino recalls it's going to rainy the entire week. He joked. "If I knew this would happen, maybe I should've given her my headphones so she won't be lonely."

"That's.." Alya mumbled. "I don't know what I'll give her."

"Don't beat yourself up, Al." Nino doesn't like his girlfriend being all gloomy. Neither him nor Marinette would agree to this. "Marinette's gonna be fine. She'll come back. Maybe when Hawkmoth is gone?"

"And when will that be?" Alya fiddled with her phone, not really doing anything with it but press the buttons. "What if Marinette grows up and we can't even recognize her anymore?"

"Eh." Nino doesn't want to think of that right now. Knowing his chill dudette, Marinette is going to forgive them regardless. "To be honest, M doesn't care if we forget her. Maybe that's why the guardian chose her?"

"That's very morbid Nino..." Alya grimaced.

"But it's kinda true." Nino stares down at his next song. "M hasn't broken down from stress in both masks, doesn't care of her reputation despite Misterbug's fans, accepting she's dumped by the love of her life, begrudgingly pushed aside Luka coz of akuma work and kinda chill when everyone decides to go against her."

"Huh... I wonder how Bug-bro is taking all this?" Nino pondered. Lady Noire may be all the rage but he hasn't seen Misterbug in a while.

"I'm sure he's there for Marinette..." Alya said this more to herself. "They're partners... They should be with each other."

"Yeah..." Nino smiled at the thought. "At least M ain't alone.'

...

"..." Adrien walked away.

* * *

In Saturday, Nino decided to skip make-up class to get some fresh cool air. Adrien sent him some messages about their assignment before asking him for advice.

**Adrien: If you had the choice to choose love over luxury, what would you pick?**

**Nino: what a dumb Q. Choose love and build that luxury.**

**Adrien: Haha. Thanks Nino.**

Sunday was when Nino started realizing something about his bro. How Adrien acted more... _Like a certain hero_. He connected the dots...

When Nino heard Adrien went missing on Monday, the DJ shook his head. 'Called it.'


	5. Feline you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien is horny bug.
> 
> Marinette is cuddly cat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's say Collège Françoise Dupont have sister schools such as:
> 
> \- Lycée technologique Françoise Dupont.  
> \- Lycée général Françoise Dupont.  
> \- Lycée professionnel Françoise Dupont.
> 
> Adrien and Marinette are around 17-18 here.
> 
> Not like I am against/for underage but I need an explanation why Adrien has grown so attached to Marinette. You can't get attached to someone in two years. It must be morrreee!

"Adrien..." Marinette muttered, clinging to warmth. "I'm bored..."

"Hi bored. Where's Marinette?" Adrien smiled, one arm wrapped around the bluenette's waist and one hand holding the miraculous PDF copy Marinette took pictures of in her tablet. He's reading the miraculous effects, focusing on the butterfly and the peacock.

"Dying..." Marinette buried her nose against Adrien's neck, hugging him to absorb his warmth. The area may have beds, utilities and pretty furniture but it failed to have one important item: a heater.

> Used to the toasty heat of the bakery, Marinette quickly closed the shop to prevent the cold air from coming in. She covered the windows with the stuffy drapes and turned on the ceiling fan to keep the air dynamic.
> 
> Since it was Plagg and Tikki who took her stuff from her room while she was out cold, Marinette only has a couple of clothing and mostly important personal items with her. She tried to visit her room, but she noticed a ton of cameras around the bakery so it was a no-go.
> 
> She can't cook hot food constantly because they're trying to cut expenses. She refuses to let Adrien splurge his money because they have no idea how long they'll need to hide and what possible emergencies they'll need to buy. She could patrol as Multimouse in the neighborhood, but she's still recovering from whatever Plagg did to her body.
> 
> She has, however, decided to wear Adrien's big clothes because they're comfy and soft. It is unfortunately insufficient and so! Marinette went to Adrien and wrapped them in a blanket, trying to conserve heat.

"What do you want to do?" Adrien flicked his finger at the screen, rubbing Marinette's back to give the friction she needs.

> Adrien has been with her for a week, sorting his stuff and withdrawing the last trace of his money from his bank account in a far area. He could have done it before he ran away, but he wanted to make sure Gabriel and security think that's where he is.
> 
> Adrien also prefers sharing a bed with Marinette because of his nightmares where she dies in his arms or when he failed to catch her _or anything his mind could come up with_. Marinette agreed after a while because he keeps opening her door to check on her several times in the night. Besides, this isn't the first time she slept beside Adrien. They had sleepovers back with their classmates. No big deal really.
> 
> _Also, it's Autumn nearing Winter. Chilly nights are up ahead._

"Platonic cuddle.." Marinette huffed, clamping her legs around his waist. It's usually the black cat that's the heater, but Master Fu decided to mismatch the miraculouses so now there's heater Ladybug and cold-blooded Black cat.

"Almost done." Adrien promised, smiling at the sound of a whine. "Hang in there, princess."

"Thankfully, we know Nooroo's chosen is also affected by the miraculous." Wayzz commented, dressed with a cap and shirt created by Marinette on her spare time. "However, he might want to take this opportunity to attack."

"We'll be ready." Adrien promised the green kwami. "And if that were true, we need everyone to be prepared."

"Understood, young guardian. I'll go check on the others." Wayzz nodded, floating away. "I'll also be taking some food from the pantry!"

"Knock yourself right up." Marinette smiled, feeling sleepy.

"I'm booorreeed~!" Plagg barged into the room, returning from the kitchen and flying straight into Adrien's head. "Do something Sunshine!"

"He's really rubbed onto her, hasn't he?" Tikki followed next, wearing the fluffy cape and Christmas hat. "Sorry Adrien. I couldn't keep them apart."

"It's ok." Adrien finally dropped the tablet onto the table, using both arms to pull Marinette closer to him. He rubbed his cheek against the top of her head, sighing. "When the butterfly miraculous gets activated, white butterflies, condensed with pure energy, appears into the world."

"So someone ambitious, empathic and motivational, considering the miraculous utilizes it's chosen's existence to it's advantage." Marinette drawled, clinging onto Adrien even when the blonde laid onto their living room floor. She shifted it into a sleepover theme, covering everything with blankets and pillows.

"Or the opposite. Hawkmoth might be avoiding suspicion." Adrien placed Marinette on his side before pulling her close again. He couldn't last a second before he started missing her touch. He lets his arm get crushed by Marinette's form, raising the hand so he can tilt Marinette to face him and for him to run his fingers through her hair.

"But he's an adult so he might not be followed by butterflies.." Marinette breathed through her mouth, lightly kicking so she can press her leg _clamped by the model_ to press against him as well. She hugged Adrien like a body pillow, a heater pillow. "But the Crimson Moth event must mean he has a lair to hide all the reserve butterflies."

"Butterflies need food. His lair has a garden or is connected to a garden.." Adrien shivered when Marinette slipped one of her hands in his shirt, cold fingers digging into his lower back so they're pressed against each other to the point into and passed intimacy. Her other hand rests on his nape, fingers soothingly scratching the back of his head.

"Someone with high finances who grew relatively active during and after the Stoneheart incident." Marinette hummed, eyes closed. She felt her partner squirm, but refused to budge because this feels nice. **Warm is nice.** Marinette continued. "But we should also include estates and administrations governed by assistants or secretaries, estates with generators to sustain plant life- Huh."

...

"What is it?" Tikki asked, puzzled why the duo stopped speaking. Tikki looks at Plagg, frowning. "Plagg. Why aren't they speaking?"

"Lemme see...." Plagg scanned both faces and quickly deduced it with how flustered Tikki's chosen is right now. "He got a boner."

"But didn't he relieve that four nights ago?" Tikki looked down at them. Because the house only has one workable bathroom, Marinette accidentally stumbled and saw Adrien fulfilling the _deed_.

"They're teenagers. I'd be concerned if he didn't get a boner every day.." Plagg has obtained too many male black cats to know how weird the sexual organ are. "It's a stress relieving activity."

"You don't just masturbate when you're with someone you-?!" Tikki clicked, keeping her mouth shut for the last part. "Think of the consequences!"

"It'll be fine. Your bug is a gentleman." Plagg looked back at the duo who is trying to de-fuse the situation.

"Mari..." Adrien muttered, but Marinette refuses to budge.

"But warm~!" Marinette pouted and Adrien regrets to cuddling when his body feels deprived today.

"I need to go." Adrien squirms, trying to escape the blankets and relieve his third leg. Just when he thought he gained distance, Marinette pulls him back. Adien felt his breath hitch when their bodies slam against each other, feeling her legs between his waist and

"I'm sure it'll go down later. I don't mind." Marinette pouted, hugging Adrien like her life depends on it.

"M-m'lady..." Adrien groaned as Marinette shifts to press herself just as close as before. **A clingy and cuddly kitten**. Adrien is going to die. Adrien murmured as Marinette rubbed his neck. "That's n-not how _this_ works.."

"How is it different?" Marinette wondered. She can feel something pressed between her legs, a lump in Adrien's area. She certainly doesn't mind the new entity. In fact, it leaves a warm feeling pooling in her stomach.

"It gets pretty painful if I neglect it." Adrien admitted and yet the bluenette won't move. He's going to die. A wonderful death, but quite unaccomplished-

"But I don't want you to go." Marinette revealed and did the lump grow? _No. It can't be._ She's just really pressed against her partner. Marinette rolled her hips, feeling if there is a difference. 'It did grow.'

"I-I need to." Adrien insisted, looking up when Marinette consciously moved her hips to slightly roll against his. She isn't wearing anything underneath his T-shirt but ~~white~~ panties. Holy! _I'm going to die. I'm so going to really die!_

"Then cum here. I'll clean the stuff later." Marinette has never reached a climax before, but Adrien has with his hands... "Do you need your hand in here?"

"Just keep doing that." Adrien thought out loud and Marinette felt his hand in her T-shirt trail down her back. Marinette arches her back instinctively, purring at the ghost sensations against her skin.

"How close are you two?" Tikki squinted at Plagg.

"Hey. At least my chosen didn't get the quick sexual ability to get stimulated." Plagg caused Tikki to blush. "What? I know your chosens can take more rounds than an average human. I keep track."

"Well you shouldn't!" Tikki screamed.

"You like being top?" Marinette wondered, falling onto her back as Adrien hovered above her. Arms and legs still clinging onto him like a sloth, but her butt is resting on the floor as Adrien grinded his crotch down. A buzzing sensation blooms fleeting and Marinette ignores it in favor of staring at her partner's hazy eyes.

"Can I...?" Adrien asked, foreheads pressed as he whispers. Adrien has confessed to her as soon as he came to the shop, but Marinette never responded. He doesn't want to... He wants to...

"What about Kagami?" Marinette asked. "Lila?"

"Only you. It's only been you..." Adrien is close. Marinette can feel the air heat up around them. She wonders what will happen next. _Good? Bad?_

"M'lady." Adrien begs and Marinette can taste the wine in his breath. It's a nice taste. "M'lady...?"

"Don't beg. You know I love you too." Marinette tilts her head, pressing their lips together. She angles her head, letting her tongue out to lick the bottom of his lips. He willingly gave access and Marinette explored him.

"Hmmnmn.." Adrien had to place both hands on the floor, trying not to fall as their tongue danced. He can feel her fingers massaging his scalp, her legs wrapped loosely around him as Marinette matched her hips to his tempo.

"A-adri..en..." Marinette gasped as Adrien pulled his face from her, trying to return to the kiss and Adrien hesitantly reciprocating. _It was too heated. Too passionate_. He was burning and Marinette was adding fuel to the flame.

"Love you..." Adrien pulled away finally to speak, dizzy and buzzing with everything and he needed. He wanted more. Adrien wanted Marinette to come apart as well. Adrien starts leaving a trail of kisses and nibbles on her neck, thankful his shirt was now too big for her. Adrien mumbled, wanting and taking what she's willing to give. With every word, he presses a kiss. "I. Love. You. So. Much!"

"H-ha.. ha..." Marinette panted. She wasn't so focused on his words, more of his hips frantically grinding to the point that Adrien has unconsciously placed both hands on her waist. It's pretty hard to breath with how thick the air is, letting Marinette breath through her mouth.

"I am grossed out now. Let's go." Plagg tugged Tikki who is very invested in her chosen's love life. "Come on Tikki."

"Noooo!" Tikki cried, unable to see the climax as her counterpart dragged her to the kitchen. "I wanna knowwwww!"


	6. Calm before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya fixes her life.

Alya missed Marinette, the sweet girl who always strives to make everyone happy. The inspiring fashion designer is the first to present comfort food in bad days and listens to whatever she has in mind.

Marinette has always been there for her. Alya thought she **understood** everything about the bluenette...

~~_She was wrong._ ~~

Marinette and Lady Noire were one of the same person. Alya merely **knew** both sides of her best friend...

Alya missed Lady Noire, the mischievous teen who visits her room at night to drag her to high places for fun. The black cat is the only one who told her to take the risk when she procures a better weapon.

Marinette always has a sharp object at hand. Lady Noire always carries around pastries.

Marinette is just as playful as Lady Noire when the class visits the arcade. Lady Noire is as professional as Marinette in evacuating the citizens during an akuma attack.

A hero cannot reveal his/her secret identity.

Marinette/Lady Noire couldn't tell anyone, but she can show them. Marinette/Lady Noire acted exactly the same.

No one noticed.

No one wanted to.

~~_Alya should have._ ~~

Marinette and Lady Noire have different backgrounds. _How can a sweet baker girl be a ticking bomb sidekick?_

Lady Noire's abilities align to that of a villain. Marinette is as sweet as the macaroons her family bakes. Marinette would never shout at people and slap people point blank. Lady Noire would never blush and tiptoe on a topic even if she was talking with her crush. To the public, Marinette and Lady Noire were really two different individuals... _Until they weren't._

* * *

It's been two weeks since Paris learned the identity of Lady Noire, the same amount of time Hawkmoth recovered from the destructive pain inflicted to him. A lot of events has happened since.

Marinette's parents disowned their own daughter to avoid the heroine's ambiguous reputation. The politicians are arguing about the need to warrant an arrest or the offer of sanctuary to the black cat, which is followed by experts discussing the possible actions of the now exiled(?) heroine.

Various celebrities are rushing in to defend the celebrities, Jagged Stone blatantly cussing XY for pretending to like his _niece_. (Jagged Stone's upcoming album became a best seller for the publicity stunt.) Misterbug has yet to make a statement and Adrien Agreste ran away from home.

In school, Alya and the rest of them tries to be normal but... The absence of Marinette and the eventually retreat of Adrien (to search for the bluenette) made the classroom colder and darker than what it should be for her and Nino. Alya knew Adrien was defending Lady Noire vehemently than the norm because Marinette is his friend and he has a long-term crush with Lady Noire, but what if...

What if Adrien also gets visits from Lady Noire? What if whatever Lila said about Adrien and her being close/closer than friends status is all a farce?

> If Marinette is Lady Noire and Adrien proposed to wanting to be in a relationship with Noire, she'd take it right? **No...** Marinette wouldn't do that.
> 
> Marinette mistakenly thought Adrien is in a relationship with Kagami. Alya never bothered to correct her, hoping Marinette would stop acting all boy-cray for the model.
> 
> Marinette also makes a fine line between hero duty and civilian life. Marinette as Lady Noire would never enter into a relationship with someone because she places Paris as top priority.

So why...? _Why would Adrien defend Marinette so much? Why would Adrien make his father worry, leave his friends without notice and let the fans create conspiracies over his disappearance?_

...

"You deleted Lila's video." Nino noted, sitting beside her. They were at the park, the place near the fountain where Adrien usually does a photoshoot.

"Because Marinette is right." Alya sighed, fiddling with her phone. Although the Ladyblog wasn't greatly affected by the sudden reveal, the owner of said website felt something crack in its foundation. Lady Noire was her endorser to famous news stations, using Alya's blog to disseminate information and protocols. It makes more sense why Marinette would choose her, never the type to like formal interviews. The bluenette was always camera shy, showing a peace sign in every selfie or group photo they took. Alya stared at the Ladyblog, updating the situation regarding akuma. "Lila isn't Misterbug's best friend or lover."

"Marinette is Lady Noire then she should be Misterbug's number one best friend." Alya felt terrible how she fell so easily on Lila's trap. Had she gotten out sooner, maybe she would have realized Marinette's identity and not get herself in the way of danger. They could have communicated. Alya could've not been the reason why Marinette...

"Sshh.. It's going to be okay." Nino raised his arm and pulled Alya to his shoulder, embracing her as her hands shook. Alya lets him, trying to even her breathing. _Don't cry. Don't overthink it because.._

> _" **Alya. This is Marinette. Listen to me. It's not your fault.** " A voice whispers when Alya picked up the anonymous call. A weak female voice spoke through the line, taking deep breaths as if the woman did a marathon. Alya wanted to speak back, wanting to know where and what happened to her after the incident, but nothing came out of her mouth._
> 
> _**"Don't blame yourself okay? I'm fine. Give me a day or more to recover."** _
> 
> _'Marinette. It's really Marinette.' Alya covered her mouth as her tears fell. 'Marinette is alive. She's really alive.'_
> 
> **_"Don't tell anyone I called you okay? I don't want you to get targeted by Hawkmoth."_ **
> 
> _"When will you come back?" Alya steadied her voice to a whisper, leaning on the wall, standing outside the class as Miss Bustier did her usual lecture._
> 
> **_"I don't know."_ ** _Marinette admitted, coughing. **"Sorry. Gotta go. Stay low and take care Alya!"**_
> 
> _"Bye." Alya pressed her phone close to her ear as she heard her friend let out a breathless laugh, waiting for her to hang up._

"Marinette wouldn't have wanted Adrien to abandon his life for her sake." Alya hasn't told anyone of her phone call with Marinette after lunch nine days ago, but maybe she should have told Adrien. Marinette would hate herself if Adrien became a victim of Hawkmoth's attack.

"It's kinda my fault actually." Nino chuckled and Alya leaned on his shoulder. "He asked last week if he should pursue love or luxury."

"Did you tell the investigators?" Alya recalls getting grilled by the investigators hired by Nathalie Sancouer. Everyone in class and even the teachers got pulled out for questioning. It was intense but Alya was too grief-stricken to answer everything. _She did get Marinette/Lady Noire almost killed._ Alya let the first week of Marinette's absence pass her like a blur, simply agreeing without much thought. People would understand. They have to. 'I almost got my best friend killed.'

"Nope." Nino admitted and Alya doesn't find it in her to get angry. While she's Marinette's BFF, Nino is Adrien's BFF. BFF make vows and will move mountains to keep their BFF's secrets to the grave. "I'm sure he found her. They're soulmates, am I right?"

"Hm..." Alya hopes so, muttering. "Can we skip and get ice cream today?"

"Let me get our stuff." Nino answered back. "I got us."

"Thanks." Alya pressed a kiss on his cheeks, grateful he's by her side.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"So did you two perform the human mating ritual?" Wayzz inquired as the two teens went down to eat breakfast.

"I wish." Adrien admitted, rubbing his eyes as his feet reached the ground.

"We won't do the sex until he regains his single status." Marinette explained, yawning as she stretched her arms.

"Awwwww" Tikki pouted while Plagg munched on cheese with a deadpan expression.

"Welcome to eternal blue ball-hood." Plagg smirked at the exasperated model.

"I've fucked myself." Adrien muttered under his breath.

"Do yourself later." Marinette sat down, crossing her legs wide to reveal milky skin right in his view. "Eat and get some energy first. I don't want an unconscious man in the bathroom holding his penis."

"Why am I still so madly in love with you?" Adrien groaned, sitting down to grab a cheese bread, taking a huge chunk.

"Who knows?" Marinette rests her arm on her chair, smiling at her partner. "Maybe I'm the flower you want to land on?"

"STOP!" Plagg shouted as Adrien dropped the bread at the innuendo. Tikki has her eyes wide open while Wayzz is now joined by Sass.

"It isn't a sexual innuendo." Plagg hurriedly explained, well-aware of his chosen's wrong choice of words. "She's referring to ladybugs attracted to flowers."

"That was a sexual innuendo?" Marinette raised an eyebrow and Plagg face palmed.

"How long will this last I wonder?" Sass glanced at Wayzz.

"Not long." Wayzz answered in turn. "Hawkmoth is out there. He will strike back. I'm sure of it."


	7. Cat-ching up to Mews

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Multi-noire and snakebug... Snekbug?

Marinette found it funny how Adrien used the snake miraculous to perform the perfect interview for the public. Five minutes worth of repetition for her partner to satisfy the public on the sudden identity reveal and Adrien Agreste's disappearance. The rewinds started on the Q&A and she, as multimouse, went around to scout for any suspicious individuals.

The snake miraculous may give you infinite repetition, but limited data. The mouse miraculous minimizes the time needed in gathering the necessary info. So far, one of her is sitting on Mistersnek? Bugsnake... Bugsnek... Snekbug or snake bug?

"You're thinking of something dumb again." Adrien muttered.

"Names. I'm thinking of your name, bug-a-sneak." Multi-noire giggled, getting poked on the cheek. She grabbed the intrusive finger, laughing. "Hey!"

"You're lucky you're so cute." Her partner smiled and Marinette looks up with a sly grin. "You got the information we need?"

"Yup." Multi-noire looked down to see Multi-fox run on cold snow. Multi-noire clung to her partner's shoulder, having the male kneel down to pick up Multi-fox. "We got access to the news database."

"Who did you ask?" The blonde wondered, placing both Multi-fox and Multi-noire together on his shoulder.

"Nadja." Multi-fox and Multi-noire said at the same time. "Though she did ask us to report when we uncover his identity. She wants to be the one to report the capture."

"You and your connections..." Adrien smiled, spinning his yo-yo so they can head back home.

"Also talked to Alya." Multi-Fox squeaked, clinging to his hair while Multi-noire clung to his shoulder pad. "Multi-liz has it."

"You mean Multi-dragon... Oh." Adrien laughed since Marinette chose odd names.

"Hush!" Both Marinette squeaked and he couldn't stop laughing as he went from rooftop to rooftop.

Despite the public outcry against Marinette/Lady Noire, there are still a number of people willing to help the bluenette. Thankfully, these people are intuitive and informative in line with their cause.

Taking into account: Hawkmoth and Mayura's estimated height, body figure, skin color, voice and motive, Marinette is convinced by Alya that Hawkmoth is within the City of Paris while Nadja listed the number of estates with a complex structure or individuals capable of constructing such a facility for a garden.

...

* * *

...

"What if your dad is Hawkmoth?" Marinette whispered, cuddled close to Adrien as both teenagers stared at the short list of rich men in Paris. The longer they read the description and possible affiliation to the miraculous, the more they get suspicious over Gabriel's activity record. There's also Nathalie who, in Adrien's memory, suffers symptoms discussed in the book about a broken miraculous. There's a temporary remedy to relieve the pain which Adrien remembers seeing Gabriel make for Nathalie. Also, he remembered Gabriel experiencing heart burns after whatever Plagg did to Hawkmoth.

"If he's Hawkmoth, we're having sex after the fight." Adrien half-joked and yet also half-serious on this. This will not only tarnish his reputation for his civilian form, but also destroy his teenage career. 'Not like I care.'

"After you break up with Kagami and Li-" Marinette warned and Adrien gave her a poker face. "Kagami. Yeah. Sounds right."

"I just realized I could have told them some excuse about my civilian identity." Adrien sighed, tapping his finger as they stared at the laptop. "Like I'm staying with you or something."

"I could tell them when it's my turn to get an interview..." Marinette drawled. "In second thought, that's scary. I'll just send a text to the Ladyblog."

"You'll sound like a kidnapper." Adrien frowned, pulling her to his lap and hugging her tighter.

"Not if Gabriel is Hawkmoth." Marinette smiled, rubbing her cheek against neck. "Quiet route before full-blown battle?"

"How about allies to be safe?" Adrien offered and Marinette rest the side of her face on Adrien's shoulder.

"Hmm..." Marinette closed her eyes. "We'll need a fox and a turtle. You be Sneak-bug and I'll be Multi-Noire."

"Or I can be Snake Noir and you be Multibug?" Adrien counter-offered and Marinette looked up at him.

"Oh~ That's an idea." Marinette nuzzled against his neck and she can feel the rumbling of his chest. "Heater is happy today.."

"Because we've got our suspect." Adrien scratched Marinette's neck, hearing her purr. "And though it's my douche father and callous assistant, I'll fight tooth and nail to end this nightmare."

"Am I a nightmare, buga-beau?" Marinette sighed and Adrien pulled the blanket to cover them further.

"You're my dream come true, princess." Adrien pressed a kiss on her shoulder because Marinette refuses to lift her head for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Plagg doesn't have a long-term plan, but Marinette does.


End file.
